


Excess Baggage

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Injury with a side of shmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Accidents happen.Everyone knows it, everyone goes through life with the knowledge that they will happen and often. They come in varying degrees of severity, ranging from realizing too late that you didn’t pull enough toilet paper off the roll to a plethora of grisly deaths full of blood and guts. Sometimes they’re your own fault, and some are someone else’s.However, as he looked down at Kenma’s left hand where his pinky was pointing in the wrong direction, Shouyou admitted that this accident was definitely on him.





	Excess Baggage

Accidents happen.

Everyone knows it, everyone goes through life with the knowledge that they will happen and often. They come in varying degrees of severity, ranging from realizing too late that you didn’t pull enough toilet paper off the roll to a plethora of grisly deaths full of blood and guts. Sometimes they’re your own fault, and some are someone else’s.

However, as he looked down at Kenma’s left hand where his pinky was pointing in the wrong direction, Shouyou admitted that this accident was definitely on him.

It had been a usual day together; Kenma dawdled on his handheld game while Shouyou bubbled over with conversation, filling Kenma in on the minutia of his life since the last time they had managed to get together.

Finally, Shouyou’s litany of overinformation had ceased, and they were ready to make their usual pilgrimage to the fancy department store near Kenma’s house. There, Shouyou could ogle sporting goods and workout gear while Kenma could linger longer than necessary in the game corner of the electronics store.

Purchases were made, promises of more were sworn for when they had more pocket money, and lunch was obtained. All in all, a standard outing.

On their way down the escalator from the food court, Shouyou held out his hand and said, “I’ll carry your bags for you. I know you want to play your new game.”

Kenma shook his head. “No, I can play it later. I should spend time with you, since you made the trip.”

Shouyou pshawed away Kenma’s comment. “But we always do what I want. You always look so happy playing games.” He lunged for Kenma’s bag and grumbled, “Now gimme.”

“No.” Kenma held it away from Shouyou, a game of keep-away that he was rapidly losing. “Shouyou, I can carry my own —”

The rest of his admonishment died promptly on Kenma’s tongue when there was a soft _pop_ in Kenma’s left hand. Shouyou almost felt it more than heard it, but when he looked down at Kenma’s maimed finger, his eyes grew wider and wider with shock.

It didn’t take long for Kenma’s face to crumple in pain. Shouyou had had his fair share of sprained and dislocated fingers; it felt like a hundred angry bees trying to gnaw their way out of the skin. But judging by the rate at which Kenma’s entire body to go from Zero to Pain, Shouyou feared it might have even been worse than either of those.

Apologies that were pale and inadequate were aborted in his throat, and when Kenma’s eyes welled up, tears dribbling down his cheeks, Shouyou found himself a breath away from crying himself.

Shouyou looked around them, and he spotted a fountain not far from them banked with seating, and he ushered Kenma over to park there so he could assess the damage. Kenma was far more compliant this time when Shouyou relieved him of his shopping bags.

The finger was already turning red and swelling, and Shouyou had a sick feeling that it was actually broken. But once he looked up, he couldn’t drag his gaze away from the way Kenma was biting hard on his lower lip, trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry, Kenma,” Shouyou chanted over and over, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s shaking shoulders. “It was stupid and I’m stupid and this is terrible!” His voice ramped to a high pitch whine by the time he finished his babbled apology, and he gave a snotty sniffle of his own.

He wanted some way, anyway, to help. A security guard had already called a medic, so that was taken care of. So Shouyou did the only thing he could think of doing.

It was stupid, probably — something his mother had done for him as a child when he amassed more than his fair share of scrapes and bruises and everything in between. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Kenma’s temple.

When Kenma didn’t reach up and break Shouyou’s nose with his good hand, he slowly moved his lips across Kenma’s brow, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake before running his way down the column of Kenma’s nose and his wet cheek.

When Shouyou pulled away, he saw Kenma staring wide-eyed at him. His face was still red with pain, but he was no longer paying attention to his finger that just _looked_ like it was throbbing. His gaze was fixed solely on Shouyou.

“Uh, sorry?” Shouyou offered, getting ready to offer a spiel explaining what had possessed him to do that, but it never came when Kenma leaned forward and pressed a closed-mouth kiss to Shouyou’s lips. His first kiss, _their_ first kiss.

It was Shouyou’s turn to gape, and Kenma threw him a small smile that was still edged with pain but definitely laced with something else. “If you wanted to kiss me, Shouyou, you could have just asked.”

“I —” Shouyou swallowed hard, and his chance at a reply was truncated by the arrival of the store’s staff medic. He gawked while Kenma patiently took the proffered pain reliever and allowed his finger to be splinted, and soon they were on their way with complimentary sodas and something else to talk about entirely.

And as Shouyou dared to steal another kiss while they walked to the train stop, he thought that it might be his new favorite subject.


End file.
